Advance in technologies facilitates occurrence of smaller and stronger computing devices. For example, various portable personal computing devices exist currently, and such devices are relatively small, relatively light and easy to be carried by a user, for example, a telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet computer, and various wearable devices (for example, a smart watch, a smart band, and smart glasses). In addition to possessing a wireless communications function, this type of devices further have functions such as multimedia playing, network browsing, photographing and medical treatment and check. Therefore, to implement interaction between a user and such devices, many such devices correspondingly comprise multiple apparatuses of other types incorporated into the devices, for example, a camera, a gyroscope, a proximity sensor (Proximity Sensor), a radar, and a global positioning system (Global Positioning System, GPS) sensor.